


Jealously At It's Best

by monster_mush0



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: <3, F/M, I also love these types of tropes, Yikes, and it was my birthday on friday and i promised yall a reader fic so here ya go, i had this saved in my docs for so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster_mush0/pseuds/monster_mush0
Summary: Edward Nigma wasn't the type to be so needed for romance. His standards are high, and he isn't around much for anyone to stick around. That was, until you two became a thing. It was hard to ajust to his own type of schedule and for yours as well, along with getting used to jealously issues from him.Just how does he handle you getting flirted with..?





	Jealously At It's Best

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So, my birthday was on friday, and I had promised to make a fic for the special occasion, even tho its been longer than that lol. But either way! I wanted to write about how I would feel if Edward were to see his own lil enigma getting flirted with ;o 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Edward was normally the charmer of the rogues group, as he would happily say and think, but he’s began to notice little looks men would give you when you two were out in the town. Of course, he knew deep down anyone who tried to romance you would get a bullet in their brain, or used as a new victim for the bat, but.. He was still the self conscious one. He would be afraid there’d be another person out there that was better than him in anyway, sexual and/or romantic.   
As you were sitting down with your friends, he was at the bar, trying to let you be with your own group, but he couldn’t help but be saddened that you were so far away from him. But he knew deep down that the people you were surrounded with couldn’t match his intellect in the slightest, so it’d be a waste to have a conversation with any of them.  
Stirring his drink, he took another glance towards you, only to find an open obnoxious man looking at you, smirking and rolling a pen between his fingers. His fingers tightened around the black straw that Edward was given, that smirk.. That look in his eyes, if he even thought he had a chance with his conundrum, this unknown man will get what’s coming.  
He kept his eyes onto the mysterious man, as he began to approach you, taking a seat next to you as his confidence started to fill the area, Edward silently observing the two of you.  
“Well hey there pretty thing,” The man had said to you, in a very bold tone of voice, “Mind if I get you a drink?”  
You weren’t comfortable with random strangers hitting on you, as it was something unwanted in a clear way.  
“Uhm, no thanks.” you said in a friendly tone, giving him a weak smile.  
He clicked his tongue, “Awe, c’mon there doll,” He eased in closer, you could smell the cheap cologne on him, the smoke of cigarettes on his tan coat.   
“I said no thank you,” You said firmer, clearly not interested in what this man was trying to spark up. You were the dedicated type of girlfriend, you knew Edward cared about you and trusted you after so long, and some sleeze ball of a guy isn’t going to ruin the perfect thing you have right now.  
There was a pause between you two, he was clearly offended at you declining his offer, and you, squeezing your fingers into your palm due to anger and discomfort that was due to him. You couldn’t go back to your friends at this rate, he would follow and demand you to talk to him, this was a loose/lose situation.   
Edward was watching still, anger boiled into his stomach as he arose from his seat, one of his henchmen looking at him quite confused of the sudden movement.  
“Yo boss?” He quickly asked, his deep new york accent hitting, “Whatcha doin’?”  
Edward didn’t bother to turn around, giving him a quick answer, “I’ll be back.”

The situation with you and the stranger was getting worse, he was sighing and being passive aggressive now, throwing “You can’t be serious to turn me down?”, “It’s just a drink”, and the best of them all; “You’re such a boring person”. Your palms were hurting now, the situation getting worse somehow.   
“Listen,” You started, turning your head to the stranger as you felt a pair of leather gloves on rest on your shoulder as a familiar voice boom through the conversation.  
“Can I help you there, friend?” He said, Edward only chuckled as some of the goons began to walk around the situation, as a backup just incase, due to these types of situations can get ugly pretty quickly.  
“Here’s a riddle for you,” Edward said, his grip getting suddenly tight as he began to speak more, “I am what most people fear, I can strike without warning for I cannot be stopped. Everyday I do things to people that rip apart the hearts of loved ones. What am I?”   
The man paused, a confused look appeared onto his face as one of the goons gripped his shoulder, nails digging into his cheap tan jacket.   
“Well?” Edward said, a sly smile crept onto his face as he leaned into his personal space.  
“Death, my dear friend. Something you’ll be if I ever catch you near my dear beloved. I’ll keep my eyes on you for awhile.” He said, chuckling as he saw the fear that has crept into the mans eyes, his goons soon busting into cackles and giggles.  
He took awhile to answer back, “Alright man, jesus.” He said softly, getting up with his hands in the air, “Whatever, I’ll leave her be,” He nodded and began to walk away, as the goons began to follow along him.

You sighed in a more relaxed tone, thankful the man had left you alone finally. You smiled up to Riddler, seeing him take a seat right besides you.  
“Thank you,” You said, grabbing his hand as you kissed it lightly, receiving a small laughter from him.  
“He was pathetic,” He said in a confident tone, throwing his hand, “Anyone that full of themselves might as well live their life single.”   
You paused, smiling and trying your absolute hardest to not laugh at him.  
He soon noticed, raising an eyebrow, “What? You know I am right.”   
“Oh yeah, okay,” You said, ridiculing him softly, “I’m surprised you aren’t single anymore.”  
He took full insult by that, “What does that mean?” He said in a upset attitude.   
You shrugged and just smiled, a bartender giving you a glass of water, “You’ll just have to finger it out, Mr. Riddler.”


End file.
